Hydraulic fracturing is commonly used to fracture tight earth formations such as shale in order to extract hydrocarbons such as oil or gas. The fracturing results in a distribution of many fractures and micro-fractures of formation rock. These fractures once opened increase the flow of hydrocarbons to make their extraction feasible. By knowing the distribution of the fractures and micro-fractures, petro-analysts and well engineers can formulate plans to economically extract the hydrocarbons. These plans may include selecting equipment and equipment operating parameters for example. Hence, more accurate knowledge of the distribution of fractures and micro-fractures would be well received in the hydrocarbon production industries.